Say You Love Me
by ForTheLoveOfSwanQueen
Summary: Regina decides it's time to tell Emma she loves her. Based off the song Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware


One Shot based of Jessie Wares' song Say You Love Me

I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters therein, Nor do I own the lyrics to this song.

_Say You Love Me_

Regina wasn't stupid. She knew that the fling she had been having with the Savior turned sheriff turned secret lover/girlfriend was much more than that. She was falling in love. Hopelessly and happily falling in love with Emma Swan. They had been sneaking around for months and she was tired of it. Family movie nights were a good excuse for her to fall asleep in the former queens bed, but as soon as the sun came up, Emma was scrambling and searching for a good enough excuse why she hadn't gone home the night before. Regina had fought her feelings for so long. It was no longer lust that had her smiling the very moment the savior walked through her door in her boots and trademark leather jacket. The chaste kisses and smiles were more than enough to keep her coming back for more, but now she needed more. She wanted Emma's heart but not to keep in a box on a shelf in her vault.

And tonight was the night she was going to tell her. Tell Emma that she wanted her. That she loved her.

Regina arranged for Henry to stay the night with a friend and was planning an elaborate dinner so she could finally admit to Emma what she was finally comfortable with admitting to herself. She wore the deep red dress Emma loved and curled her hair the way she did when Emma couldn't keep from running her fingers through it. She was ready, she just prayed to whatever higher power there was that Emma was ready too.

Like clock work on Friday night, Emma walked through the door at 108 Mifflin Street and smiled at the smell of food wafting out from the kitchen.

"Something smells..." Emma began but was quickly cut off by vision before her. That dress, her hair...that smile..God that smile that she only seemed to use around Emma and Henry, the one that reached all the way to the corner of her eyes.

"Hello Dear." Regina smiled. She could see that her surprise had the reaction she was hoping to elicit from Emma.

"You look amazing.." Emma said still standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I mean...wow.."

Regina chuckled and walked over, placing a loving kiss on Emma's lips. "Thank you. Are you Hungry?" She asked but already knew the answer, because she just knew Emma.

"I'm always hungry." Emma smiled as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind. "But I'm serious, you look beautiful." Emma whispered into her ear. That whisper that sent shivers down Regina's spine and straight to her core. And it wasn't one sided, this complicated love story. Because just as much as Regina loved Emma, Emma loved her back. She hated having to leave before Henry woke and having to act like there was nothing between them when they were in public. Emma wanted Regina. No; Emma needed Regina.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I believed you the first time though." Regina smiled and leaned into the touch she had grown to need. "I made your favorite."

"I know. What's the occasion? You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Emma said sounding panicked.

"No! Baby, no, nothing like that. Never." Regina said turning in Emma's arms and cupping her cheeks. "I...I just wanted to tell you something." Regina said more nervous than she had meant to.

Emma frowned slightly and cupped one of Regina's cheeks. The brunette leaned into the touch and looked up into blue-green eyes. The ones that had captivated her since day one.

"What is it? You can tell me." Emma said gently. She could feel the anxiety rolling off of Regina.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes once more and saw nothing but love and want. Want for her. And the fact that Emma wanted Regina was enough to steel her resolve and for Regina to press on with her original thought. Regina smiled slightly and ran her thumb along Emma's bottom lip and smiled.

"I love you."

_Say you love me to my face, I need it more than your embrace_

Emma's eyes sparkled as she looked into dark caramel pools. "You do?" She smiled hopefully.

Regina nodded slowly. "I do. More than anything except our son."

Tears of joy and happiness and hope filled Emma's eyes as she let the words bounce around in her head. She had longed to hear those words for so long.

"I love you too." She whispered before leaning in and pressing the most passionate yet loving kiss they had ever shared before.

_Just say you want me, that's all it takes_

It didn't take long for dinner to be forgotten as one kissed turned to two and two into more than either could or cared to count. Hands roamed over one another frantically, just needing to touch one another. Kisses full of promises and a future were placed in the spots that each other knew the other loved. Kisses that held unspoken I Love You's. Spoken and unspoken want.

_Just say you love me, if just for today. And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_

Hands clasped one another, fingers lacing together as Regina led Emma up the stairs and into the bedroom. Slow, passionate kisses were shared as a jacket was shed and then a white tank top. Emma turned Regina in her arms, unzipping the dress. Every inch of exposed skin the dress revealed, Emma kissed, leaving nothing untouched. The garment pooled at Regina's feet and Emma offered her a hand as she stepped out. Emma took the brunette in her arms and kissed her neck gently, whispering Regina's name against her lovers skin. _Regina._

_Want to feel burning flames when you say my name. Want to feel passion flow into my bones like blood through my veins_

"Say it again." Regina whispered as she laced her hands into golden locks.

"Regina." Emma whispered again.

Emma had uttered that name a million times before while they were together, but before it was just sex. And they were just sleeping together. But this was more than that. This was making love. A silent sob escaped Reginas mouth. Emma kissed the sob away and gently laid Regina down, the same way she had a hundred times before, but somehow different at the same time.

"I love you. I have always loved you. And I will always love you." Emma said quietly against deep red lips. The tears that trailed Regina's cheeks were all the response Emma needed.

"Emma?" Regina said quietly.

Emma traced the scar that stood out on Reginas lip gently before leaning down and kissing it gently. "Yes?" She whispered.

"Make love to me." Regina whispered in return.

Emma smiled and kissed her once more. "Everytime...I will everytime."

_Say You Love Me_

The night went on the way any night between two people madly in love would. There were more loving kisses than actual love making, but that was ok. Because they had each other and knew the other wasn't going anywhere. More I Love You's were shared, more whispered names. Regina, the once Evil queen had been broken in the best way by the savior; her savior. And that was all she needed in that moment.

_Say You Love Me_


End file.
